


Distract Me

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds Lavellan reading reports and letters in the war room, late in the day, and decides to ease her tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

Kateri paced the war room; letters in hand. The sun had dipped low, the last fingers of light cresting over the horizon, giving the war room a comfortable, red hue. The candles she had lit moments before flickered a little as the draft from the shattered wall in the corridor trickled under the door. She made a silent note to question the stonemasons about it. A shiver rippled across her skin and she quickened her steps.

Back and forth, rhythmic, an accompaniment to her tired eyes, scanning the letters and reports, most in Josephine’s legible and quaint cursive. She rolled open a new report, bound with a thread of silk. Kateri paused, heaving a sigh as she stared at the messy, smudged scrawl that was Cullen’s. She touched the paper, mouthing the words as she tried to discern what was written. A man of action, not words, she thought. She idly scratched her head, feeling a tinge of red warm her face.

Hands set down the letters as she rubbed her weary eyes, bitter beneath her lids. The rest could wait till the morn. She paused; footsteps approached. Heavy, with purpose, and as she listened closer, her lips curving to a smile, Cullen’s.

As the door creaked open, casting a sharp chill through the air that flickered the sconce lights, Kateri quickly picked up the pile of letters again, pretending to peruse them, finger gliding along the parchment.

‘Inquisitor,’ said Cullen, his breathy drawl of her title still sent a quiver through her body, rippling over the hairs on the back of her neck.

‘Please, call me Lavellan at least,’ she said, watching him click shut the door and slowly foot towards her. ‘It makes me feel less human, or well, an elf if you want specifics, every time someone close to me calls me ‘Inquisitor’’.

Cullen paused before her, watching her idle over the letters. He smirked, reaching out and grazing her cheek with warm fingers. ‘But you are more than an elf, more than human; you - you are a rare and exquisite being,’ he paused, pushing back a lock of blonde hair, ‘Kateri.’

The elf leaned into his touch, her eyelids flickering closed as he lulled his sweet words; words she had heard a hundred times before, but each time still felt like the first.

‘You’re distracting me from my duties, Commander,’ she said, opening her eyes, tilting her head to gaze at her adviser. He stood a whole head, if not more, taller than her.

The sun had set, the tinge of orange lingered in the sky, tinting the room in it’s dusky hue. Cullen chuckled; she watched the shadow dance across his face as he laughed. The way the lines in his forehead creased, echoing the movement of his lips; the way his nose scrunched when he muttered honeyed words, always unable to hide that little smirk; the groove of his scar, a deep, dark line, hidden in shadow. Kateri loved to kiss it, to remind him she loved all of him, scars outside and in.

‘Distracting you am I?’ he said, touching the papers in her hand. ‘Clearly I am, since these are in-fact upside down.’

‘Oh,’ muttered Kateri quietly. But she turned her rising embarrassment into a laugh and tossed the papers aside, casually, letting them fall onto the war table. ‘That solved that.’

‘What about the other problem?’ asked Cullen, taking a step closer.

‘Other problem?’

Her question wasn’t answered with words.

Firm, familiar hands gripped her waist, pushing her lithe body against the wooden table. Kateri felt the parchment crumple beneath her; her hands, splayed out behind her, steadied her body as Cullen dipped her back. Lips met lips, tongue parting, seeking what it knew, and what he loved.

Her.

It wasn’t long before she sank her hands into his pauldrons; rich thick feathers sliding between her fingers. She gripped, tight, as his body pushed her down onto the table, their amorous limbs sending the contents of the war table scattering. Small figures that noted their progress met stone with a clink; some bit into Kateri’s back, but she barely noticed and didn’t even care. She sought the buttons of his tunic, fingers fiddling with the little circles of bone. They slipped free, one, by, one.

Cullen’s kiss trailed to her cheek, wet lips smearing across her warm skin; he breathed a moan as her fingers graced his scarred chest. She felt the familiar silver streaks beneath her touch, dented, askew, biting into his flesh. She loved to kiss these too, to push away the memories that clung to the scars, that lingered, ghosting a twang of pain when the memory struck.

But Cullen took her hands into his, pulling back from their kiss, for just a moment. That little smirk pulled at his lips that Kateri loved. She lay back on the table, her blonde hair pooling around her head. Hands, still held by Cullen, met her trousers. She couldn’t help a little laugh that passed her lips as they fumbled with her buttons.

‘Watch your laughter, Inquisitor. You’re going to give me a complex,’ he said, leaning forward, his lips brushing against the little peek of skin that crested above her buttons.

Kateri breathed in quick and sharp at his kiss; warm, comforting breath skimmed across her skin as busy fingers at last slipped open each button, one, by, one.

‘You seem to have got the hang of -’ The last of her words slipped into a gasp as the Commander gripped her trousers and tugged them past her hips. Cloth bit into the curve of her thigh as he pulled. The cool, evening air brushed over her bare flesh; she shivered. But not a moment later did rough, calloused hands slide along her fleshy thighs, hooking into the skin, kneading, pleading.

Kateri answered and slid apart her legs, slowly. Cullen watched; the candlelight casting a deep shadow across his face. But it caught the light in his eyes; the trepidation, the lust. It danced across his lips, it whispered on his breaths, steady, slow, deep. She waited, patiently. She knew he liked to just look, to marvel at her beauty, to touch her skin, inch by inch.

Cullen raised her left leg, peppering the calf with little breathy kisses; the scratch of his beard accompanied. Kateri couldn’t help but laugh at the touch.

He drew a rough hand down her leg, feeling every groove, touching the small battle scars, ruffling the soft blonde hairs that made her skin glow. Cullen set Kateri’s leg on his shoulder, letting her curl it around his neck, her calf rustling against his thick, dusky blonde curls. The feathers on his shoulders tickled her skin; pleasant, tantalising.

A trail of kisses he led down her leg and slid along the inside of her fleshy thigh; one kiss, two kiss, three and more. Hot breath left a memory of each kiss behind, his wet, warm tongue a glimmer.

Kateri slinked her fingers into his pauldrons, slipping, sliding through the feathers and into his hair. She gripped like a vice, urging his mouth closer, and he obeyed, inch by inch. The scratch of his stubble slid along her thigh and he paused, just before her hot, wet folds. His hot breath danced over her skin, the tips of his fingers caressing the join of thigh to waist.

‘Creators,’ she breathed, tugging on his blond curls.

‘Patience, Lavellan,’ he cooed, letting her writhe beneath him a few moments longer. He watched the arch of her back as she leant towards his mouth, eager, yearning.

And with a breath, a grace of his fingers across her stomach, he leaned in close, sliding a tongue across her skin.

He was slow, at first. Gentle, languid motions that he mirrored with his fingers across her skin. He listened to her moans, to the little gasps of pleasure, to the soft whispers of his name. Each noise a guide, each curve of her back a catalyst. Kateri gripped his hair with both hands, switching between feathers and curls, between pleasure and begging, for more.

Kateri felt her legs quiver as she neared the crest of her orgasm; not yet, not yet she chanted in her head, words slipping past lips in tepid whispers. The Commander felt her twitch, the unsteady, restless fingers graze his scalp, pausing sporadically as she breathed a languid, guttural moan.

She grew louder; he grew faster. Smooth, learned motions, along her hot, wet outer lips, teasing the bud, gently, gently. Rough stubble brushed against her thighs, grazing her pink skin. Kateri let her moans ring off the walls, echoing, filling the quiet night air. Cullen took her hands into his; they were clawing, scraping at his flesh, tugging his hair.

Kateri gripped him, like a vice. She arched her back, letting the last few quivers of pleasure seize her skin, her body, rocking her hips. She crested, reaching the tip of her orgasm, hands clasping hands, Cullen letting the last of his languid, sensual motions glide along her skin, helping her savour the seconds of bliss that gripped her body, and rippled along the skin, winding deep, deep into her core.

Wet, hot lips brushed against her thigh, trailing a line of kisses until he stepped back, pulling Kateri up, gently. Wordless, she fell against his chest, wrapping hot, trembling arms around her Commander, nuzzling her face into the tickling feathers.

‘You distracted me, again,’ she muttered into his ear, her melodic little laugh followed.

‘Say the word and I’ll let you be,’ said Cullen, taking a step back to look at her face, touching her flushed skin. He traced the tribute to Mythal, etched on her skin.

‘But it’s better when you’re here,’ she said, quietly, leaning into his touch.

‘I share your sentiment,’ he breathed against her lips. ‘From that day you walked out of the breach, alive, it’s been better.’

‘Even with all the demons and ancient Tevinter magisters?’ she said with a chuckle, touching his cheel.

‘Even with the world falling apart at my feet; if you are by my side, I know I’ll be alright.’

Katari kissed the scar on his lip.

 

_All of you, scars outside and in._


End file.
